I love you, even when you won't
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Itachi/Anko/Kisame. Kisame know's how to make her happy.


Kisame's blue spikey hair slowly emerged from the gray, murky waters. Soon, his dark, beady eyes followed and stared at the creature floating casually on top of a float, barely visible through the steam curtain hanging in the air.

He chuckled lightly and ducked mysteriously back under the water.

From his place on the rock walls, Itachi watched with amused disapproval at his partner's actions. He and Anko did things sometimes that made their relationship a little too clear for his taste. Not that he wasn't happy for them, he really thought what they were was great, but sometimes, he just had a mixed up feeling every time he watched Kisame touch her or saw them sneak a kiss. He shook the condensation off his forehead and tried to return to his current mission of actually getting some sleep, but part of his attention was still on the people below him.

Anko sighed in peace as the heat smothered her like a warm blanket. The underground hot springs were one of her favorite down-time places. No matter if Kisame, Itachi, or even that loud mouth Tobi were with her, she could always find some way to relax. And right then, everything was perfect, from the absolute quiet, to the light sweat screen that acted as a second layer of skin.

Itachi's right eyebrow arched upwards when he saw Kisame edge slowly closer to where Anko was. "What is he doing?" he whispered out loud. Watching the large man carefully, and Anko as well, he figured it out. He couldn't help but smirk, "Oh dear; you're in trouble Anko." He felt that he should have called out a warning to her, but, that would spoil Kisame's fun, wouldn't it?

Kisame circled the float from underwater, studying Anko's relaxed form through the rubber. He loved taking her when her guard was down; even though there was always a great deal of yelling a beatings afterwards. Smirking on last time, he shot out of the water, the float going up with him, and threw Anko clear across the water.

She screamed as she hit the boiling water, spewing and yelling like a cat as she clawed for the float that Kisame purposely had out of her reach.

He roared in laughter at her struggles. "Damn Anko, you really need some swimming lessons!" he joked.

Anko slowly turned to him, her entire face bright red. They stared each other down for a very long time, the only sound was the condensation dripping back into place in the form of tiny droplets.

Finally, Anko spoke. "I'm going to FUCKING kill you!" she threw water in his face and was on top of him in a second, successfully holding his head under water.

"An-KO!" Kisame gurgled as he began to lose air.

Itachi laughed softly as the two struggled for dominance; his comrades always provided some source of entertainment.

Anko was now on Kisame's shoulders with her hands buried in his hair as she tried to force him deeper into the water. However, her victory was cut short when her hands slipped down to the sides of his neck and sharp, scaly gills flexed under her skin.

Taking advantage of her moment of weakness, Kisame flung her off of him and sent her flying behind him in the murky water. He breathed in deeply as he reached the surface, and then turned to watch Anko come up again, this time glaring shortly before turning to swim to the rock cover shores. He frowned, expecting her to do a lot more than surrender. "Hey?" he called after as he swam to her

She ignored him and walked to the bag she had brought along for the trip. She pulled out her dry clothes and a towel and dried her damp body as Kisame came up behind her.

"Come on," he laughed, reaching for her shoulder. "You're honestly not that stuck up that you can't take a joke, are you."

Anko slapped his hand away. "You could of killed me, or, I could of killed you if I hadn't recognized you fast enough."

"Oh, come on Anko." He contended. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done something more artistic than drowning."

Anko rolled her eyes and grumbled, "You sound like Deidara."

He grabbed her arm gently and circled her to him, his touch longing. "Hey now…" he pressed her into one of the rock walls surrounding them. "Are you really going to hold something so ridiculous against me?" his hands slid down to her smooth thighs as he leaned into her and whispered, "Especially when you're so wet and I'm so willing to-"

Anko smacked his so hard upside the head that it echoed off the empty walls all the current Akatsuke base.

* * *

Hidan looked up from his cards as a very familiar sound bounced off the walls. "Did you hear something?"

Kakuza and Zetsu looked up for a few seconds before going back to their game. "I don't know, pair of twos." he said throwing his hand of cards down.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Are you crazy," she asked, half laughing "if Itachi-"

"Itachi," Kisame cut in, leaving small pecks across her neck and throat. "is somewhere else in the springs, with his nose probably stuck in a book or something; he'll never know."

Anko smirked against his neck. "I don't know," she slurred, giving him a peck of her own "You get pretty loud when I…" her hand groped the oversized extra skin inside of his swimming trunks. She giggled "you know…"

He groaned and trailed up to her swimsuit bottoms, playing with the top. "I know all too well…"

She locked him in a tight kiss, wrapping herself around him like the snake she represented. He simply pulled the barriers between them down slightly and planted bruising kisses over her soft, damp skin as he undid her top.

Anko bit down on his green-gray neck when his slipped inside her expectantly; no matter how many times they did this, she couldn't quite get use to his abnormally large size. She swallowed a gulp of hot air and sighed as he began his slow pace.

Kisame gripped her body tightly, trying to set a steady pace inside the tigh_t _woman; this was a problem he was surprised he had the first time they committed to one another, considering the circumstances Anko was in beforehand…

He exhaled heavily and drowned his uneasiness into her chest, getting lost in her growing moans.

The rock wall she was pinned against was starting to cut vexingly into her back, making small gashes and causing her muscles to ache; despite how much pleasure she was feeling through the discomfort, she couldn't ignore it. "Kisame," she whined.

"Hmm?" he managed

"I…I need you to move." She panted

He chuckled. "Really…" he jerked her body up higher on the wall and brought her down on him in a slightly different position.

"Kisame!" she screamed.

Kisame continued, but noticed the pain in her voice instead of the sweet pleasure he had been expecting.

"No," she squeaked "I need you to quit impaling me in this damn wall!"

"Eek!" he stopped his pace and pulled her back, seeing the dollops of fresh blood that was painted there now.

"Moron," she growled. "Find us somewhere so that we can finish."

"Dear God," he whined "You are never satisfied." He looked around quickly but saw nothing that would better prop them. That's when an idea came to him. He looked back at the steam filled waters and gave Anko a questioned look.

"Whatever." She answered, gripping him as he carried her into the springs until Kisame was waist deep. The hot water brought a great deal of relief to her weary body; she displayed her relief by leaning her head back a sighing loudly. Her sigh soon turned into a gasp as Kisame once again entered her without warning.

"You have got to let me know when you're going to do that." She panted in anger and pleasure.

Kisame shrugged lazily. "It's kind of boring having to ask your permission for everything, Anko."

She kissed his jaw, running her tongue lower until she reached his slippery gills. "On second thought, I like it when you're spontaneous; carry on."

This new method of love making was a bit difficult at first, but they were both adjustors to many things.

Kisame's toes curled in the salty dirt under his feet. Now_ he_ was the one having problems finding a comfortable position. But Anko seemed to be enjoying herself; that was enough for him.

"Kisame…" Anko moaned in the tone that told him she was **finally **satisfied.

He breathed in deeply. "Alright…ah…Anko!"

Itachi looked away, seeing more than he had thought he wanted to. His partner was a strange one, but he knew how to make a woman happy. And somehow, he knew certain details about Anko's body and mind that most people never even knew about, himself included.

His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when he remembered the way Anko used to moan when it was_ his_ lips traveling all over her body. In the days when he and Anko were lovers, he focused more on his pleasure and his needs, mental and physical, so much that he didn't realize he was losing her. Kisame had finally confronted him about it, and he, in anger, told Anko that if she was so miserable, to go fuck someone else.

And she did, and broke the heart he didn't know was still there yet filled another one that had always been empty. But now she was happy.

"Itachi, you ready to go?"

He looked down at Kisame and Anko, now dressed with their bags on their shoulders and towels in their hair.

Anko was waving at him, smiling in a lovely glow that he was never able to put on her face.

Kisame was the man that was his partner, best friend, and enemy who had beaten him at a game he never was a player in.

Anko was his ex-lover, dearest friend, and the woman he never fell out of love with.

He smiled sadly at his lost love and stood. "Yes, I'm ready.


End file.
